A typical automotive body/frame includes longitudinal rails connected to one another by one or more cross members in the rear region of the vehicle body, e.g., in order to form a closed vehicle frame. In this respect, the position of each cross member is varied in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and adapted to the respective configuration of the motor vehicle or the motor vehicle type. It is also known to provide wells or pans in automotive bodies, such as, for example, trunk wells and spare-tire wells. One known well configuration is a one-piece deep-drawn part which is secured in an opening located in a floor panel of secured to the frame. The opening in the floor panel can be flanked by the cross members but the one-piece well itself does not form part of the structural body/frame and the overall benefit to body rigidity and strength for the one-piece deep-drawn part is minimal. Further, this known one-piece deep-drawn well design provides for an increased tooling and process cost.